Out The Window
by TheNutFactory
Summary: What a simple change of costume can do to one's mind.1st attempt at a TRC fic! KuroxFai! T for language and leather


Trey: Yosh! I'm not dead :D

Disclaimer: -sigh- My name's obviously not CLAMP, and I can't even remember the names of CLAMP's members (except for Mokona). Therefore, I have no ownership of TRC -cries-

Trey: heh heh I was inspired by Malice Mizer's ILLUMINATI song/video (not to mention a cosplay I saw on youtube...) ACK! BTW! It's KuroxFai :D

------------------------

This was either a dream or a joke.

A really cruel, yet amusing, joke.

You see, Kurogane had trusted Fai and Mokona to go grocery shopping while Sakura and Syaoran asked around the town about the feather or any unsusual sightings.

On their own. Unsupervised.

Big mistake? I think so.

Kurogane didn't start to regret his decision until the mage and pork bun returned.

"Kuro-myu! We're back!" chirped Fai, who was currently in the living room. Bags could be heard being set down on the floor in said room as Mokona bounced into the kitchen, where Kurogane resided with his beloved magazine.

"We bought Sake, Sake, Sake!" Mokona began to sing/chant, bouncing off the walls. A migrane was obviously beginning to develop as a frown formed on Kurogane's face, eyes filled with annoyance. He roughly pushed his chair back and stormed to the living room, ready to chew the blonde's head off.

"DAMN MAGE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BUYING ALC-"

His jaw dropped.

There, on the arm of the couch, sat a casual Fai.

Clad in leather and boots...

Black thigh-highs to be exac- OKAY! You get the point!

Fai shot a mischivious smile, standing up and adjusting the mini-dress that hit mid-thigh.

Wait... minidress?

Between the hem of the leather dress and the hem of the black boots, half an inch of skin could be seen. But what was really the icing on the cake was the spiked collar around his neck and leather biker hat tilted slightly on his head.

After a few minutes of shock, Kurogane recovered (somewhat) and regained his composure (not really).

"What the hell-"

"Isn't hit cute, Kuro-pon?! The young costume make that lives right under us gave it to me on our way back! I think she called it 'J-Rock Cosplay'! It seems a lot of people 'cosplay' in this world!" explained Fai, spinning in circles.

Kurogane blankly stared at him, wondering how the mage was able to balance on the roughly 5 - 6 inch heels.

Wait. Scratch that. He didn't want to know.

While trying to figure out why the mage hadn't fallen on his ass yet, Fai slipped up behind Kurogane, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You think I'm pretty, right Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane was this close to losing it.

_This close!_

"Don't ask stupid questions!" he barked, stomping off towards the kitchen, Fai in tow.

"But Kuro-tan! It's NOT a stupid question! I'm being completely serious!"

Kurogane stopped and Fai let go of his neck, looking at his back with an expression of mock-seriousness.

Silence passed for a moment or two until a barely audible grunt, that kinda sounded like "Maybe a little", was made.

...Or maybe it was "I want some kibble"...

Oh well! Whatever it was made Fai leap for joy!... onto Kurogane's back.

"YAY! Kuro-pon thinks I'm pretty!"  
And yet again, Kurogane had the urge to strangle the mage till he turned blue, but that urge quickly vanished when Fai leaned down next to his ear.

"You know what, Kuro-sama?"

What was that sound?

"This costume supposedly came with handcuffs"

Oh! Now I know! That's the sound of Kuroganes dignity jumping out the window!

Instead of continuing his way to the kitchen, Kurogane went up the stairs with a giggling Fai still on his back...

-------

The next morning, a letter arrived.

The young costume maker quickly ripped it open, hoping it was another client or a box of pocky.

''A client,'' she thought, somewhat sadly, as she searched for the much longed for red box. She read the slip of paper and almost squealed in delight. Gathering her coat, she left quickly with a box of who knows what, left it on the clients doorstep, and returned home.

She read through the letter again, smirking in triumph.

The letter read:

_Costume Maker,_

_You wouldn't happen to have a cat costume laying around? Most likely made of the same material as the last costume?_

_Ears included? Just leave it on the doorstep of our apartment. We'll pick it up when we get back._

_Signed,_

_Your black and blonde-haired neighbors, one floor up_

_P.S. Make sure to include the handcuffs this time._

_----------------------------------_

Trey: All done! I hope no one was OOC. YY Please R & R! This was my first TRC fic, so please, constructive criticism only! No flames! Please! u.u  
Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
